Life After Dragons
by Hiccup The Demigod
Summary: Hiccup must learn to live a life without dragons. Without Toothless. Part six of my Seizure Procedure series. Hidden World but with Jorn in it. So spoilers. Previously titled: A Time Without Dragons
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This has been running through my head since I saw Hidden World. I kept imagining what if Jorn was there, but it would be impossible since Astrid and Hiccup married in the movie and I married them after Stoick died, plus I gave them a kid. Then I realized "Why am I debating this, it's fanfiction, I can write an alternate version of Hidden World. So in this story Jorn and Valka are courting, Stoick Jorn is a noisy three-month-old and Hiccup and Astrid are married already. If this makes no sense to you, stop reading right now and go read my Seizure Procedure Series.

* * *

It had been a long week for Jorn. First Berk was attacked by Grimmel and his dragons. Then the chief decided to relocate everyone, dragons included. Just three days after settling on New Berk, Grimmel showed up with an armada, an armada bigger than Dagur's. The battle was epic but heartbreaking. Watching Hiccup fall to his death with Grimmel fighting him on the way down, was not a sight anyone would soon forget.

Jorn clutched little Stoick Jorn close to his chest and rushed to the front of the crowd with Garff in tow when the Light Fury dropped Hiccup onto the cliff. His leg was gone and was bleeding through his broken armor. Jorn stopped in his tracks when Astrid helped her husband up. He pushed off of her and hopped toward Toothless.

The tribe watched as their chief and resident Night Fury said goodbye to each other. Everyone began to shed tears and they released their reptilian companions back into the wild. Jorn was the last to remove his saddle from Garff. He hugged the Deathsong, who nuzzled him back. "In Valhalla do we meet again," he murmured softly to his friend before letting go. Slowly the dragons took to the air and flew toward the Hidden World. Toothless, as the alpha, was the last to leave.

Once the dragons disappeared beyond the horizon, Hiccup stood for a moment longer before he collapsed like a sack of potatoes. Jorn knew what was about to happen. He handed the Haddock baby over to Valka and leapt into action. As Hiccup began to convulse, Jorn turned him on to his side and held the chief as still as he could. Astrid stood over them, ready to help.

Once Hiccup stopped convulsing, Jorn turned him on to his back, surprised to find Hiccup still conscious. "Kid, can you hear me?" he asked urgently.

Hiccup just gave a small nod, but before Jorn could ask another question the young chief's eyes rolled into the back of his skull and his head lolled to the side. The resident healer picked Hiccup up, like he weighed nothing, and rushed to the healer's tent.

* * *

Jorn laid Hiccup on a cot and began to rummage through what little supplies he had. He quickly found the tonic he was looking for, uncorking it and forcing it down the unconscious man's throat. He watched as his patient's breathing evened out as the tonic took its effect.

Astrid and Valka burst into the tent, worry plastering their faces. Stoick Jorn started to whimper as if he knew something was wrong with his dad.

"What happened?" Astrid practically demanded. "He took his tonic before the battle."

"It doesn't always work," Jorn pointed out as he started to remove Hiccup's broken armor. "I'll increase the dose and how often he takes it. That should work."

Hiccup groaned in his sleep but did not wake.

Astrid took hold of her son. "Come on SJ. I think it's time for your nap. We'll come back when Uncle Jorn is done taking care of Daddy. Valka, I think Gobber might need some help."

Once they were alone, Jorn set about examining Hiccup's injuries. Broken ribs, wrist, several bruises, numerous cuts. This kid could not catch a break.

Jorn started mending the cuts, rubbing salves onto them, then wrapping bandages. He checked the bruises, applying some soothing gel to them. The healer wiped his hands down before setting the wrist in place. He grabbed the thicker bandages and folded them over and over, wrapping them tight to keep the wrist in place. Finally, he tried to set the ribs, but one just wasn't sliding right.

"Garff, could you hand me that shiny tool right there?" Jorn asked his dragon, to no response. The man sighed; this would take some getting used to. He grabbed the tool himself and was able to start the healing process.

Jorn was about to ask Garff to watch Hiccup closely when he remembered again. The healer backed up against the wall, then slid down, his hands covering his face. He completely understood the chief's pain.

Wiping away some tears that were starting to sprout, Jorn started making some dinner, chicken stew, and was about to throw a piece for Garff, but halted and added it to his stew. Sitting down at his small table, the man began to eat, feeling very down. It just wasn't right, not having Garff wait to play fetch with a chicken bone. But it had to be done.

* * *

Author's Note: Special thanks to Draconicbieng2.0 for staying on as my beta reader. Let me know what you think in the reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup woke up the sound of his baby boy crying. He lifted his hands to his eyes to rub the sleep of them, only to feel someone stop him. "Easy, kid. I just finished bandaging you up."

The young chief blinked a few times to bring his blurred vision into focus. "Jorn? Where's SJ?"

"He's right here, babe," Astrid answered. "He's just a little cranky from his nap. Normally Toothless or Stormfly would have slept with him, but..." Her voice trailed off for a moment before changing the subject. "How are you feeling?"

With Jorn's help, Hiccup sat up. "Like I just fought a madman while falling through the sky."

"Accurate," Jorn noted. "Because that's what you did. Now, follow my finger." He dragged his finger from side to side in front of Hiccup's eyes.

"Did I have a seizure?" Hiccup asked, knowing Jorn only did this when he had one. Usually, he remembered them, but not this time it would seem.

"Yeah," Jorn answered. "As soon as the dragons disappeared beyond the horizon, you collapsed and began convulsing. Weird thing, you were still conscious for a few seconds afterward. Eye movement is slow but should be better later on. Stretch your arm out and make a fist."

Hiccup did as he was told. He waited for Jorn to tap out a minute as he took his pulse. "How long was I out?"

"Heart rate is returning to normal," Jorn noted. "Most of the day. The sun is getting ready to set."

"What's the damage?" Hiccup asked.

"Broken ribs and right wrist, twenty stitches all together, a bruise on just about every part of your body," Jorn replied.

"What about my leg?" Hiccup wondered.

"Still no sign of it," Astrid answered. "The twins and Fishlegs sailed down and looked. Gobber's working on making you a new one. He should have it ready in a couple of days."

"That means you're on bed rest until then," Jorn stated.

"Figured that out already," Hiccup remarked.

The room fell silent for a long while. The only sounds that could be heard were the Berkians outside gathering supplies to build their new village. Children could be heard playing. But no dragons. Their roars did not fill the air, nor their giant flapping wings. There were none to yell at for blocking a path or eating a whole basket of food not meant for them. The silence of the tent was broken by SJ starting to wail.

"Give him to me," Hiccup said, holding out his good hand. "I'll calm him down." Astrid handed their crying child over to her husband, who held him close to his chest and began to rock him ever so slightly. "It's going to be okay, SJ. One day the dragons will come back. Once it's safe for them. Together, we'll spread the word about what kind, protective, amazing creatures they are. I will tell you tales of epic battles fought in the sky. I will speak of old and new lands."

As Hiccup talked of the dragons, little SJ quieted down and began to fall asleep. Astrid watched as tears traced Hiccup's cheeks. This change was going to be harder on him, harder than anyone else in the tribe.

"... One day in the distant future, we'll sail to the Hidden World with you, Mama, and your siblings. There, I'll introduce you to all the dragons we can find," Hiccup finished.

"Siblings?" Astrid pondered. "Do you know something I don't?"

Hiccup looked up at his wife and gave her a small smile. "I plan on having as many children with you as I can. I was my parent's only child. Mom miscarried twice before she had me. I came three months early, which was dangerous for both us. Afterward, Gothi declared it unsafe for my mother to try and bear any more children. Her body couldn't handle it. I want us to have at least a dozen."

Astrid laughed. "Not going to happen. Four maybe, but not a dozen.

"I'm the chief. What I say goes," Hiccup joked.

"And on that note," Jorn interceded. "Visiting hours are over. Hiccup, you need to rest."

Hiccup nodded and handed SJ back over to his mother. "Sweet dreams, little guy."

Astrid leaned over and gave Hiccup a quick kiss. "See you in the morning, babe. I'll bring you some yak bacon and eggs."

"Sounds great. Good night, mi'lady," Hiccup smiled.

After Astrid was gone, Jorn began to readjust Hiccup's bandages. "How are you feeling, kid?" he asked.

Hiccup pondered the question. He was distraught that Toothless and the dragons were gone, but at the same time, he was relieved that they were safe in the Hidden World. "Mixed emotions, both good and bad."

"Let's focus on the good for now. Your tribe needs a leader, who can help them through the rough time," Jorn stated. "We'll work through the bad together. This is going to be a big adjustment.

Hiccup was silent for a moment. He wished Toothless was here like he always was. Standing over him with a worried look in his eyes, making that famous warbling noise as if scolding Hiccup for getting hurt. Jorn was right; it was going to take some getting used to. The young chief decided to focus on other matters for the time being.

Hiccup sighed before laying his head on the pillow. "Good night Jorn," he murmured, realizing how tired he was all of a sudden. Pulling the thin blanket over himself, he shivered, not feeling Toothless's excess warmth that usually radiated throughout the room. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Author's Note: Special thanks to DraconicBeing2.0


	3. Chapter 3

Six months later:

Winter had come and not a moment too soon. New Berk was finally finished and ready for whatever its first winter had in store for them. The tribe celebrated the first snowfall with a wedding; Jorn's and Valka's. Both of them looked amazing in their outfits. Valka wore a white, long-sleeved dress with a long bridal train and veil. Her hair was tied into a bun with only a few strands loose. Jorn wore a white, long-sleeved tunic with silver trimmings around the neckline, white trousers to match. A black fur cloak draped across his shoulders with a pin of Garff etched into it was holding it in place. His beard was neatly trimmed.

The ceremony itself was beautiful. The two of them had written their own vows. Hiccup gave a speech about how the gods brought them together for a reason.

"You may now kiss the bride," Hiccup announced happily. As the two shared a passionate kiss, the crowd erupted in cheers.

* * *

A party took place in the new Great Hall. It was designed to dedicate every dragon that lived among the tribe. In the center was a statue dedicated to the first dragons to be ridden on Berk; Hookfang, Meatlug, Stormfly, Barf & Belch and in the center was Toothless. All of them were positioned to look as if they were in midflight.

Within an hour, the party was in full swing. Gobber was playing his panpipes to his heart's content, even though he was bad at it. Everyone drank and was merry.

Hiccup stood to the side, watching his tribe celebrate. He hadn't seen them this happy since they were on Old Berk. Losing the dragons was hard on everyone. They all at some point have called for their dragons to help them or wake up ready to go on a morning flight.

After a while, Jorn stepped away from his new wife and walked over to Hiccup. "Hey, kid. Why aren't you joining us?"

"Not really one for parties, I guess," Hiccup shrugged.

"Thinking about them again?" Jorn guessed.

Hiccup nodded. "I woke up again this morning, expecting to see Toothless towering over me. During the ceremony, I kept hoping he, or any dragon, would fly over and make the day all the more special."

"I feel the same way," Jorn stated. "I kept waiting for Garff to come up behind me. I keep thinking he's going to walk through that door with that silly grin he makes before he goes for the tackle."

"They were such a big part of everyone's lives, that it will be a long while before we fully move forward," Hiccup figured.

The two men fell into a comfortable silence and watched their respective wives dance and have fun. Astrid was sporting a small belly bump. She was three months pregnant with their second child.

* * *

As the night wore on, the party started to slow down. One by one, the Vikings headed back to their homes. The last to leave was the chief and his family. They sat in silence, enjoying the peace and quiet. Tomorrow the village would start preparations for Snoggletog.

Normally, the dragons would help decorate until the week leading up to Snoggletog, before flying off to lay their eggs.

"It's going to be a rough holiday season this year," Hiccup pointed out. "We need to try and keep spirits lifted as much as we can. Start some new traditions, maybe."

"I can try to make my special yaknogg again," Astrid offered.

Hiccup shook his head "No. Last time you made it, everyone who drank some spent Snoggletog morning in outhouses. The village stunk for weeks afterward."

Astrid huffed. "Fine. How about a shield decorating contest? Every family decorates one shield. Whichever ones the best get hung at the top of the tree and receives 100 gold pieces."

"That's not a bad idea," Jorn agreed. "It gives everyone something to do when they aren't working."

* * *

The next day, Hiccup announced the shield competition. Everyone seemed to love the idea and were eager to get started.

Hiccup walked through the village and watched as everyone tried to get their jobs done as soon as possible, so they can get home to their families and get started on their shield.

The Chief ended up walking near the cliff. He saw a lone Viking whittling something. Getting closer, he could see that it was Eret. He was whistling, singing a merry, yet sad tune.

Leaning over the former dragon trapper. Hiccup smiled. "Stormfly and Skullcrusher, huh?" he murmured softly.

Eret stopped. The man sighed. "It's just so hard. I keep…" Eret was close to tears as he would ever be. Hiccup put a soothing hand on the man's shoulder. "It's hard for us all. But we'll always remember them, in our hearts," he murmured softly.

The two Vikings looked out at sea, dreaming of the day where they could see their dragons again.

* * *

During the course of many weeks days, Vikings were submitting their shields. Some were amazing, and some… not so much. Once everyone had finished, they were antsy about the wait.

Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs were in Hiccup's workshop, picking and choosing shields. Valka and Jorn were taking the shields that wouldn't be considered and choosing spots to put them on the tree.

Astrid picked up a shield. It displayed a Hideous Zippleback, Mulch's and Bucket's. "I like this one. How about it, Hiccup?" she asked her husband, showing him the shield.

Hiccup was looking back and forth between two shields, both of which depicted family members riding their dragons. "Why did we agree to do this?" He muttered, and Fishlegs poked him. "Cheer up, Hiccup. We'll find the perfect shield," he exclaimed boisterously. Hiccup chuckled, running his hands over another shield with a boat on it.

That's when Snotlout burst into the room, fending a shield from the Twins. "Hiccup!" he gasped. "I think I found one you'll love! Back off, Tuff!"

Astrid snatched the shield out of Snotlout's hands. Wordlessly, she handed it to the Chief. Hiccup smiled, looking down at it. This was the one.

* * *

Everyone gathered by the Great Tree. It was already filled with shields, and some were pointing out at theirs.

Hiccup held his hands up, signaling for silence. "Everyone! I've come to tell you all the winner of our first ever shield competition!" he exclaimed, and the Vikings cheered.

"In third place, we have, the Vorkensins, with their amazing shield of them riding their wonderful dragons!" Jorn held up the shield, and the Vorkensins cheered, others congratulating them.

"In second place, we have, Bucket and Mulch, with their awesome shield showing off their dragon!" Valka held up the shield, and everyone congratulated the two friends.

"It was very hard, since all of you did amazing shields, but in first place, we have, the Farkswagens, with this shield, symbolizing peace!" Hiccup reached behind him and picked up the shield.

It showed a mixture of the Hidden World and New Berk, with the Berk Crest mixed with the Strike Class crest in the middle, and runes saying 'May we one day see you again'. Everyone stared in awe at this shield, and the Vikings started celebrating. The Farkswagens walked up to the Chief, blushing. "May you use these gold pieces wisely," he told them, and handed their leader a sack.

Everyone cheered again, and the village broke out into a party.

* * *

Year and a half later:

Hiccup stood at the edge of the cliff with his wife and two children; SJ and Zephyr. Zephyr slept soundly in her father's arms, while SJ clung to his mother's leg and tried his best not to look down at the rocky shore.

It had been two years since the dragons had left to the day. It was also little Zephyr's first birthday. Hiccup saw the time of her birth as a good omen. An omen that meant that dragons would eventually return. He knew that one day she would soar through the clouds the wind blowing in her face, hence her name.

Jorn and Valka joined the growing family. Together they stood, staring into the horizon, feeling at one with their home and at peace that the dragons were still safe.

After a while, Astrid and Valka took the two little ones back home to get them ready for today's festivities. Now only Jorn and Hiccup remained.

"Hard to believe it's been two years. It feels like just yesterday," Jorn stated.

"Yeah, I know," Hiccup agreed. "I still wake up thinking that it will be a great day to fly, but then I remember."

"Well, when you do plan on taking the kids to find the Hidden World?" Jorn asked.

"I wanted to start taking them this year, but Astrid thinks we should wait until their old enough to remember," Hiccup answered. "You and Mom are welcome to join us. It would only seem right."

"It would be nice to see Garff again," Jorn admitted. "But I don't think it would be a good idea. What if he isn't there? I mean, he's called a Deathsong for a reason. His kind eats other dragons."

"Garff never did," Hiccup pointed out "We made sure of that. Besides, Toothless wouldn't let him be out on his own, not with the danger he would face."

"True," Jorn agreed. "We should head back into town. The parade will be starting soon. It's a beautiful day to honor the dragons."

The two men gazed out in silence once more, then turned and walked back to the village.

* * *

Author's Not: Special thanks to Draconicbeing2.0 for all her wonderful help. I had written the idea for the shield competition, but she wrote the actual competition part. I spent a good 24 hours trying to figure out how to write it. In the end I left it up to her, because I knew she could write anything better than what I could thought of. I thank her for her amazing help and friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

Two years later:

Hiccup and Jorn sat on the former's front porch listening to Astrid scream and cuss up a storm inside the house as she forced a baby out of her.

"It's too early for her," Hiccup stated, worry covering her face. "She still has two months."

"She'll be alright. She's the strongest women in all of New Berk," Jorn comforted. "She and the baby will be fine."

"If she dies, I-I don't know what'd I'd do," Hiccup confessed as he covered his face.

The two stood in silence, well, Jorn stood while Hiccup paced. After what felt like forever, Astrid's screaming ceased and the cry of a baby could be heard.

Hiccup rushed back into his home and straight to Astrid's side. Her face had lost all color and her hair was soaked in sweat. Her breathing was erratic and her eyes closed. It was clear she was unconscious. Down below she was bleeding quite heavily. While the midwife and Gothi cared for the premature baby, Jorn went to work taking care of Astrid.

"Hiccup, I need you to get me a lot of cloth, my medicine bag, and both warm and cold water," Jorn ordered, not caring that Hiccup was his chief.

"I can't lose her. I would have nothing to live for," Hiccup stated as he rested his forehead against her's.

"Kid," Jorn yelled sharply to get the chief's attention. "You won't lose her. Now get me what I asked so I can save her, or she will die."

Hiccup nodded and quickly gathered all the cloth in the house, Jorn's medicine bag, and two buckets of water, one warm, the other cold. For the next hour or so, Hiccup assisted Jorn in saving his wife's life. Hiccup rotated between getting supplies and keeping Astrid's fever down.

Jorn sat back, covered in blood and sighed. "I've done all I can. The bleeding has stopped, but she's lost a lot. It's a waiting game at this point."

"Is it safe to move her?" Hiccup asked.

Jorn shook his head. "I wouldn't recommend it. We need to make her as comfortable as we can where she is until she shows marks of improvement."

Hiccup sat down next to Astrid and took hold of her hand. "You can't leave me. I love you too much to let you go." He looked in the direction of his new child. He had been so focused on Astrid, he ignored the newest addition to his family.

The former Dragon Rider stood up and walked over Gothi and the midwife. "Don't leave her side, Jorn."

"I won't, kid," Jorn promised.

"Boy or girl?" Hiccup asked.

"Congratulations, Chief, it's a healthy baby boy!" the midwife announced, showing Hiccup the small bundle wrapped in her arms.

"Healthy?" Hiccup asked. "How is that possible, Neha? He's early."

Neha shrugged. "Miracle from the gods, probably. Have you considered a name?"

Hiccup looked at the little miracle Neha was holding, then back at his wife. If she died, he would have nothing to live for, but this baby wasn't nothing. He had been blessed by the gods as healthy as a full term baby. After a moment of thought, he had a name. "Nuffink."

Neha, Gothi, and Jorn all show him a quizzical look. Was this man really going to name his newborn son "Nothing?"

Hiccup could hear what they were all thinking. "I have my reasons." He took hold of his son and walked back over to Astrid. As he sat down, her eyes opened slightly.

"Hiccup?" she asked.

"I'm here, mi'lady," Hiccup smiled. "Meet the newest addition to our little family, Nuffink."

"Nuffink, really?" Astrid tried to argue.

"Once you're better, I'll explain why I chose the name," Hiccup promised.

"You better," Astrid said, as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Over the course of the next week, Astrid's health improved. They had brought a spare bed from upstairs, downstairs. Hiccup never once left her side. He helped Jorn in any way he could. Not once did he sleep or shave. He only ate when Jorn brought him something. Even then, he would just eat a little bit.

One day, Jorn had had enough. "Get some sleep, kid. Astrid is fine."

"I'll sleep when she wakes up," Hiccup promised.

"Look, kid, you're running yourself into the ground," Jorn informed. "I can't take care of you both at the same time. You're a handful just by yourself. You hardly eat, haven't shaved. When was the last time you even took your tonic?"

Hiccup's eyes darted back and forth. "Uh, um, eer. This morning. Yep, definitely this morning."

Jorn crossed his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes. "You lied better when we had dragons. Seriously, when?"

Hiccup's shoulders slumped as he averted Jorn's gaze. "Just before Astrid went into labor."

Jorn blew. "GODS DAMNIT, HICCUP HADDOCK! Do you know how dangerous that is? You are gambling with your life! What if Astrid didn't pull through? Your children would've ended up without either parent! Are you really that damn selfish? Or just stupid?"

Never before had Jorn yelled at Hiccup, well, anyone for the matter. For someone with a gentle soul, he could yell louder Stoick the Vast. Hiccup felt shame and humiliation. He felt like he let everyone down. He really was selfish. He had no excuse. Before he had a chance to apologize as if on cue, he felt his muscles tighten.

"Jorn," was all he could muster before falling out his chair and on to the floor as his body began to convulse.

The healer felt his anger disappear and leaped into action. He kept Hiccup on his side and held as tight as he could. Things went from bad to worse when Valka and the kids walked in. Zephyr screamed and SJ hid behind his grandmother.

"Valka, get the kids out of here. They shouldn't be seeing this," Jorn stated, still trying to hold Hiccup in place.

Valka nodded and took the kids away, back outside, to wait.

After what felt like an eternity, Hiccup's body stilled. He laid on the floor, unconscious. Jorn stood up and rushed into the kitchen to grab his medicine bag. Once he had it, he ran back into the living room. He rummaged through the bag until he found what he was looking for; Hiccup's emergency tonic. He uncorked it and forced it down his stepson's throat.

Jorn picked Hiccup up and carried him upstairs, laying him in his bed. Once the chief was settled, he walked back downstairs and out the front door. There Valka sat on the porch with the frightened children. Jorn sat down next to them "I'm sorry about that, kiddos. That must have been scary, seeing Daddy like that."

SJ and Zephyr nodded. Nuffink remained oblivious as he slept in Valka's arms.

"Very scary," SJ admitted. "Why were you shaking Daddy?"

"I wasn't shaking him, kiddo," Jorn answered. "I was trying to keep him as still as I could. You see, your daddy has a health condition that causes him to shake very badly. When he was a teenager, he got an owie on his brain that causes the shakes. If he isn't held down, he could get hurt. He takes a special tonic every day to keep these shakes at bay, but since your mommy's been sick he forgot to take it. And don't worry, in a few hours, he's going to feel a lot better."

"Are you sure, Grandpa Jorn?" SJ asked.

Jorn smiled. "I'm positive. Now, why don't you go play with your friends for a bit? Grandma will come and get you in a little while."

SJ took little Zephyr's hand and ran off to go play. Valka looked at her husband. "Is he really okay?"

"I don't know," Jorn admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's been so long since he's had one, who's to say how this has affected him." He gave her a quick kiss. "I need to get back to my patients."

Valka watched as Jorn walked back inside the Haddock house. She sighed, then looked down at little Nuffink. "Don't worry," she mumbled. "You are definitely not nothing."

The woman rocked the sleeping baby, singing an old Viking lullaby.

* * *

Author's Note: Special thanks to Draconicbeing2.0 for being an amazing beta reader and friend. Sorry for not updating as fast as I usually do. I've been very busy with work and taking care of my niece, while her parents enjoy a four-month vacation in Vegas with her younger brother


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring up at Toothless. Only, it wasn't the legendary Night Fury. It was merely a mural Hiccup had painted during the construction of his hut. To his side was Jorn, who didn't look angry anymore, just concerned

"How are you feeling, kid?" Jorn asked in his usual gentle tone.

"I feel fine. Head's a little sore," Hiccup answered as he sat up.

Jorn stood up from his seat. "You hit your head pretty hard when you fell." He placed his finger in front of Hiccup's eyes. "Follow my finger.

Hiccup attempted to but failed. "I keep seeing two fingers."

"Sounds like double vision. Let me get a closer look," Jorn grabbed a candle and held the light as close as he could to his eyes. "One's more dilated than the other. You probably have a concussion."

"How do we treat it?" Hiccup asked.

"Bed rest, and no sleeping for 24 hours," Jorn answer. "I can give you a tonic to reduce the swelling and help with any dizziness."

The two men were silent for a bit, so Hiccup took the opportunity to apologize. "Look, Jorn. I'm so-."

"Stop," Jorn said as he sat back down. "You're going to listen to what I have to say first. Your kids saw you having a seizure. Zephyr screamed and SJ hid. Both were so very scared and upset. I explained to them the best I could, so they would understand. I even covered for you, saying you just forgot to take your tonic. You are an idiot. Because of your selfishness, your children are most likely going to have nightmares. From now on, you will take your tonic in front of me, until I believe you can be trusted to take it on your own. I don't want to hear any complaints from you. Chief or not, you are still my patient. Now, what did you want to say?"

Hiccup hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Jorn. I truly am. I wasn't thinking about my kids or Astrid. I wasn't thinking at all. I have no excuse."

"I forgive you," Jorn said with a small smile. "I'm going to downstairs and check on Astrid. Yell if you need anything. Dinner will be ready in a bit."

Hiccup watched Jorn go. He felt so stupid! Why couldn't he have- the Chief looked up at the mural again and reached out his hand. The skin brushed against the wooden nose, and Hiccup sighed, feeling content.

* * *

"One year later:

The Haddock family found themselves standing the edge of the cliff once more. It had now been five years since the dragons left. Life on New Berk was running smoothly. The tribe has adjusted well to life without dragons, though they still honored them yearly. Every year on the anniversary of the dragons' departure, the village would celebrate their winged friends with a parade and festivities. The children would participate in a play depicting the events that led to the battle with the Red Death

Hiccup knelt down next to his to oldest children. "You know, if you look hard enough, you can a see a dragon or two flying over the horizon, but you have to be patient."

Zephyr's and SJ's eyes went wide with excitement at the thought of seeing a real live dragon. Both children cupped their hands over their eyes and watched the horizon. Hiccup stood up again and wrapped his arm around his wife's waist

"One day, we'll sail to Hidden World," Hiccup promised his family. "And we'll be reunited with the dragons once more."

SJ stopped looking and turned around to face his dad. "When will that be?"

"Once little Nuffink is old enough," Hiccup answered. "Let's say, five years from today."

SJ pouted. "That's too far away."

Hiccup chuckled, "Not really, buddy. It's a lot closer than you think. Besides, we have a lot to prepare for a journey that long. It will take us a few months just to get there. We have to study the stars and make a boat meant for long travels. We'll be so busy getting ready that five years will have gone by in the blink of an eye."

"I think the parade is about to start," Astrid said. "And you, young man need to go put on your costume for the play."

* * *

The parade was as colorful as always. Every dragon to ever be discovered was honored. In front was the mighty Toothless and his mate, followed by Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf & Belch, and so on

After the parade was the play. Six-year-old SJ played the role of his father. Hiccup smiled as his eldest child, who took his stories to heart and played the role perfectly.

Once the play was over, everyone convened to the Great Hall. Speeches were given about their dragons and how they changed everything. Hiccup was the last to speak

"Today has been a great day to honor the dragons," Hiccup exclaimed. "We've come a long way from killing them. If our ancestors could see us now, they would think we've lost our minds. Which we probably did." The tribe murmured in agreement. "Now, we all the story of how Toothless and I first met and how it led to peace. You've heard many different tales of adventures me and that useless reptile went on. Normally, I would regale you with a tale at this point in the evening, but tonight, I'm not going to. Instead, I'm going to tell you what Toothless taught me over the years."

The tribe sat down and listened as their leader spoke. For an hour he talked about love, friendship, bravery, willpower, protectiveness, and loss.

Hiccup raised his goblet at the end of his speech and exclaimed, "TO THE DRAGONS!"

"TO THE DRAGONS!" the tribe cheered in unison.

* * *

Author's Note: Special thanks to Draconicbeing2.0 for being an amazing beta reader and friend. Thank you to all who have followed, favorited, and reviewed. I had hoped this story was better received, but who knows, maybe it will get more popular when I finish it. Speaking of finish, there are three more chapters to go, so stay tuned. And to those just now tuning in don't forget to follow, favorite and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Two years later:

Hiccup and Astrid sat on their porch and watched their children play with their friend's children. Ruffnut and Snotlout married and gave birth to a set of twins; Fluffnut and Hooklout, age five. Fishlegs married a nice Viking girl and they also had two children; Audun, age three, and Erika, age four. Tuffnut was still single and spent his days helping Gobber in the forge, along with Eret.

All the children knew about dragons and could recite the stories by heart. Their games often revolved around dragons. SJ and Hooklout would often dress the sheep up in dragon costumes and place the younger kids on them. Then they would go "flying" through the town square. The sheep didn't mind and were careful with the little ones.

"Can you believe it's been seven years since we lived among them?" Astrid stated as she cuddled into Hiccup's shoulder.

"I know," Hiccup agreed. "We've been without them longer than we lived with them. I still miss them. Toothless more so."

"Everyone still misses them," Astrid pointed out. "I'm almost considering going to the Hidden World now, but the boat isn't even built yet. How are the plans coming along, by the way?"

"Pretty good," Hiccup answered. "Gobber is helping me fine tune the lower deck. I want to split it into four separate rooms. Our room, the kids', a room for Mom and Jorn, storage and a kitchen. The storage will be the biggest part. It will be able to hold enough food for six months. To make sure we don't run low on provisions, we'll have fish a few times a week. There are at least two islands that are uninhabited that we can resupply at for fruits and vegetables."

"You've put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?" Astrid asked.

"After sailing for two months back to old Berk with fifteen Vikings on a cramped boat, you get some ideas," Hiccup admitted.

Last year, Hiccup and several Vikings went on a quest back to their old home, to gather forgotten items such as portraits, weapons, maps, heirlooms, as well as herbs that New Berk didn't grow or receive in trade anymore.

The happy couple sat in silence and watched their three children play for a bit longer, before calling them in for dinner.

Year and Half Later:

Hiccup, Eret, and Gobber stood on the docks and watched as the final touches were put into the chief's boat. The figurehead was shaped like a dragon, the hull was painted blue and green. On the bottom, several dragons had been etched into the wood to signify to any Tidal Class that they were peaceful.

In three months' time, the Haddock clan were going to set sail for the Hidden World. Hiccup hoped to reach it before Dragon Day. He did promise, after all.

As the mast was being put into place, Nuffink and SJ came running down the ramps. SJ, who was carrying, was chasing Nuffink. The almost 11-year-old was laughing, while his 5-year-old brother appeared to be crying.

"Stoick Jorn Horrendous Haddock the Fourth," Hiccup's voice boomed. "What in Thor's name are you doing?"

SJ stopped in his tracks at the sound of his full name being used. "I found a dragon, Dad."

"Really? A dragon?" Hiccup raised a skeptical eyebrow. No dragon had been spotted in close to ten years, let alone found. Nuffink hid behind his dad, crying and holding his hand. Hiccup knelt to examine his youngest son. His hand had been burned, quite badly. The burn looked familiar. He looked back at his eldest in his hands were a pair of old Gronkle Iron tongs, at the end of was them was, "A Fireworm!"

"Pretty cool, huh?" SJ said.

Hiccup turned back to Nuffink. "Go find Grandpa Jorn. He'll be able to take care of your hand." Nuffink ran back up to the village. Hiccup stood back up and walked over to SJ. "What happened?"

"We were playing down, by the lake, when this little guy fell out of the sky," SJ answered. "I had the tongs on me, so I picked it up. Nuffink touched it, like an idiot. Between me and you, he's been hanging around Hooklout and Fluffnut to much. Anyways, he ran off, and I chased after him to make sure he was okay. He thought I was trying to get him to touch the Fireworm again, which I thought was funny."

Hiccup took the tongs from his son. "Your brother isn't an idiot, just curious. You were the same way when you were his age. Second of all, this little guy is a good sign."

"How?" SJ asked.

"Think about it," Hiccup said with a smile. "The boat is about to be finished. Which means, we'll be setting sail soon. Fireworms are usually a sign that luck is on our side. Either that, or they are migrating. I doubt they are though. We would have seen them years ago. Now go check on Nuffink, then you two head home. Your mom has your studies ready."

SJ groaned as he walked back up the ramps. He had a lot of Stoick the Vast in him. He was as stubborn as stubborn came. He always did what he wanted, even if he knew it would cause trouble, hoping for a better outcome. He said what he was thinking without thinking. Nuffink was the exact opposite. He was an exact copy of his father, except for the blond hair and blue eyes. Clumsy, smart, curious, excellent memory, cared for everyone around him. Now, Zephyr was just like her mother. A beautiful warrior, with a mind for strategy.

All his children were wonderful and got along well. He had no worries when it came time for them to spend roughly six months on a boat, sharing a bedroom. His only problem was that they'll have a lot of energy built up when they finally got home.

Eret walked up behind his chief. "What are you thinking about?"

Hiccup shook his head out of a daze. "I'm thinking, we need to let this little guy go?" He set the Fireworm on the dock and opened the tongs. "Go on little guy. Head back home and tell the Alpha to expect some visitors in a few months."

The Fireworm wriggled a bit, then turned it's head to face them. Chirping, it lifted off, flying across the ocean. The two men sighed as it burned bright against the evening sky.

* * *

Author's Note: Special thanks to Draconicbeing2.0 for being a great beta reader and friend. Also special thanks to everyone who has reviewed. And to DragonTraining101, you read my mind. That is how I have pictured Jorn whenever I write, but with a little bit of Benedict Cumberbatch thrown in the mix. Everyoneimagine is you will Chris Evans, but with Chris Hemsworth's long hair and beard from Thor: The Dark World and with the personality of Chris Pratt and Benedict Cumberbatch mixed together. That's how I have always pictured Jorn. I just didn't know how to write it to fit the story. Let me know what you've always pictured Jorn as. I'm curious to know.

Tw more chapters to go and will be closing out the series once and for all, hopefully. I may get inspired and write something else with Jorn, or something based around the time Hiccup started having the seizures. I don't know yet, we'll see what the future holds


	7. Chapter 7

Three months later:

A going away party was held for the Haddock family in the Great Hall. In the morning, they would set sail for the Hidden World. The ship was stocked with all the supplies they would need for the long journey. Everyone wished them luck. Many hoped that this quest would bring the dragons back forever, or on a semi-permanent base where the dragons would come and visit whenever they wanted.

Hiccup hoped for the same thing, but knew deep down that Toothless wouldn't allow it until the man could learn to live in peace with the dragon.

Toward the end of the party, Gobber got the attention of the tribe and gave a speech. "Hiccup, I have watched you grow from a clumsy kid who couldn't even sharpen a sword, into a great young chief. You ended the 300-year war between Berk and dragons. You brought peace to both sides. For six great years, our two kinds fought side by side, to protect our way of life. We can all admit that we wept like wee babes when said goodbye to our winged friends and allies. And now, ten years later, you and the beautiful family you have created set sail to find the dragons once more. I believe I speak for everyone in this room when I say; tell our dragons we miss and love them."

The tribe cheered in agreement. The party continued for another hour before it was decided that the Haddocks needed a good night's sleep.

* * *

It was late at night when Valka woke up. She hadn't been feeling right, so she decided to go for a walk, hoping to clear her head.

Strolling through the village, Valka ended up walking to the entrance of the woods. Shrugging, she strode in. It was darker. An owl hooted, insects chirped. There was a splash, not the right sound of a fish, but close enough. Valka decided to investigate.

Rounding on a small lake, she saw Jorn holding a fishing rod over the water. A bucket next to him stank of fish; He had caught quite a bit.

"I didn't know you were a fisherman," she murmured from her spot, amused.

Jorn froze, then chuckled. "Ahh, you don't know many things about me".

Valka walked down to him, stumbling a little. "Couldn't sleep either, huh, man of many secrets?" she teased, getting a nod and chuckle from her husband.

"It's the trip," he confessed. "I keep feeling like we're forgetting something, but every time I check, we have everything. I just have this nagging feeling".

Valka smiled and sat down on the log he was on. Putting her arm around his shoulder, she said, "The world holds many secrets from us, but only time will reveal them to us".

Jorn grinned; his wife was full of these quotes and morals. Valka laid her head on the healer's shoulder, and they lay like that, watching the stars.

* * *

In the morning, the family of seven boarded the ship and pushed off into the sea before anyone else in the tribe was awake. The children themselves were still tired and went back to bed in their room.

The adults stayed on deck and ate breakfast. Jorn navigated, while Hiccup steered. Astrid and Valka sat and watched their husbands work.

"Jorn has been great for Hiccup these past years," Astrid admitted. "Has been since they first met."

Valka nodded in agreement. "Very true. Without Jorn, I don't think Hiccup would have gotten past his father's death or learn to balance his duties. Would it surprise you to know, that I still know very little about how they became such great friends."

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Valka nodded. "I know Jorn saved Hiccup from a madman, and that he used to work for the said madman. I know he took care of Hiccup's injuries afterward and in return, Hiccup taught him how to fly."

Astrid looked over at the two men, surprised that they never told Valka the full story. "It all started about thirteen years ago..."

The chieftess spoke of how Johann turned out to be evil and was looking to control a Bewilderbeast. She spoke of the fight between Hiccup and Johann and how badly the former suffered. She talked about how Johann had been thawed out and the bounty put on her husband head. How Hiccup wound up on his ship and was tortured.

"... Jorn was assigned to be Hiccup's healer but was to only give him the bare minimum of treatment. Johann wanted to keep him alive," Astrid continued. "Jorn was never really evil, he only worked for the Hunters as a healer. The pay was decent and he had no family. He had never hurt a dragon. He realized that Hiccup wouldn't survive much more, so he faked Hiccup's death and snuck him off the ship. They landed on the island where Garff lived. Garff flew them to us and we all headed back to the Edge. Hiccup was bed-ridden for almost two months."

"Wow," Valka said, eyes wide. "Why didn't they tell me?"

Astrid shrugged. "The war took such a toll on Hiccup's mental health. So many of our friends died. Heather, Throk, Minden, Atali, and so many more. Not even four months later, he's fighting another war and loses Stoick. If I've been through what he's been through, I wouldn't want to talk to anyone about it. And as far as Jorn is concerned, his lips are sealed, unless Hiccup says it's okay."

At that moment, Hiccup walked over and sat down across from them. The look in his eyes made it clear he heard the whole conversation. "I didn't want to give you another thing to worry about, Mom. And Jorn could have told you whenever he wanted to. He doesn't need my permission. He's just respecting my privacy."

The trio sat in silence and listened as waves crashed against the boat. After a while the children came up on deck, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes

"What's for breakfast?" Zypher asked, stifling a yawn.

"Yak bacon and bread," Hiccup said looking at all of his bleary-eyed children. "We saved you some in the kitchen. There should be enough for all three of you."

The kids ran back down below to have breakfast. The boat fell silent again for a couple of minutes. The silence was broken by a scream. Astrid and Hiccup ran below deck into the kitchen area. There Nuffink was on the ground. Zephyr was standing in front of her little brother, glaring at her big brother.

"Give it back Stoick," Zephyr demanded.

"Give what back?" SJ asked innocently.

"Give Nuffink back his stuffed dragon and apologize for making him fall," Zephyr answered through clenched teeth.

"He's too old for toys and should be playing with daggers at the table," SJ said smugly. "It's not my fault he takes after Dad and is clumsy with two legs. Maybe if we take one..." His voice fell silent when he saw his parents standing in the doorway.

"Stoick Jorn," Hiccup said. "Go back up the deck and sit next to your grandma. I'll deal with you in a minute. But first, give Nuffink his dragon back."

SJ tossed the toy back to the youngest Haddock and stomped up the stairs. Astrid went over to check on Nuffink, making sure he wasn't hurt too badly.

Hiccup waited until SJ was gone before turning to his daughter. "What happened, Zeph?"

Zephyr looked at her feet, thinking she was about to be punished. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"It's okay, sweetheart," Hiccup said in a calm tone, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're not in trouble and neither is Nuffink. Just tell me what happened."

Zephyr looked up at her father. "Nuffink was playing his toy while SJ got our plates. SJ saw this and snatched it away. Nuffink tried to get it back and fell when SJ pushed him away. I tried to get the toy back, but SJ wasn't going to give it up."

Astrid helped Nuffink stand up, after making sure he was okay.

"Okay," Hiccup said. "You two stay down here and eat your breakfast. Don't come up until we're done talking to SJ."

Astrid and Hiccup walked back up to the top deck. SJ was sitting across from Valka pouting. Valka was giving him a disapproving look.

"Everything okay?" Jorn asked.

"Nuffink took a bit of a tumble, but seems fine," Hiccup answered. "You can go down and check on him if you want to. Mom, why don't you go with him?"

Valka and Jorn took the hint and headed below deck. The two clearly upset parents sat across from their eldest son.

"Stoick," Hiccup started. "Why?"

"He's too old for toys," SJ defended. "I was just trying to teach him that."

"You still play with toys," Hiccup reminded him. "It's not your job to tell your little brother what he's too old for. That's our job. Furthermore, you should never suggest harm on your siblings. Especially something as serious as losing a leg."

"Whatever, Dad," SJ muttered.

"You don't 'Whatever' me, young man," Hiccup warned. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but you cannot act like this."

"You do," SJ spat.

"Your father is the Chief," Astrid said, slightly raising her voice. "He can act however he pleases, but that doesn't give him the excuse to treat people with such disrespect."

Hiccup rubbed his eyes. They were getting nowhere. "Stoick, you need to treat people the way you want people to treat you. When you become Chief, do you want your tribe to respect you, or not?"

"Why?" SJ asked. "I can just order them to respect me."

"No, you can't," Hiccup stated. "You have to earn it. Just like I did. Just like my father, and his father before him. We have all earned the respect the tribe has given us, and we don't abuse it."

"They only respected you because you trained a Night Fury," SJ retorted.

"They respected me because I ended the 300-year war," Hiccup corrected. "I managed to bring peace between the tribe and dragons. I wasn't even trying at first. It just happened."

The three Haddocks were silent for a moment before Astrid spoke up. "You need to go downstairs and apologize to Zephyr and Nuffink. After that, you will stay in your bedroom until dinner."

"While in there, you will think about your recent actions and what we have said about respect. It might do you some good to look at the books Uncle Fishlegs gave you on the History of Berk," Hiccup finished.

SJ stood up and stared his father in the eyes, anger flowing through him. "Go have a seizure and die, Dad."

Disbelief plastered Hiccup's face as he watched his son storm down below. Astrid followed the boy to make sure he apologized.

After a while, Astrid came back up and sat down next to her husband, who was still trying process what his eldest said to him.

"I told him he was out of line, and that if he ever said something like that again, he will never see any dragons for as long as he lived," Astrid said, looking at her husband with worried eyes.

"I-I-I don't understand," Hiccup mustered. "What's gotten into him? He's acting the way Snotlout used to. Did we do something wrong?"

"We've raised him with our morals and understanding about life," Astrid soothed. "But only he can become better himself, and we have to be there whenever he messes up."

At that moment, everyone else came up from below. Valka took over steering while Jorn sat with Hiccup and Astrid. Zephyr and Nuffink played near the figurehead. Nuffink wasn't upset anymore and enjoying playing games with his sister.

"You okay, kid?" Jorn asked. "Astrid told us what SJ said."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hiccup answered, "Just in shock."

* * *

Over the course of the first month at sea, SJ's attitude worsened. He was constantly being separated from his siblings after trying to instigate fights with them, hiding their stuff. Hiccup was beginning to consider leaving him on an island and come back for him later when he finally figured out why SJ was acting out.

"We forgot his birthday," Hiccup said one night after the kids had finally gone to bed. "We were so busy getting ready for this voyage that we missed his birthday, which was two days before we set sail."

"Oh, gods. You're right!" Astrid gasped. "We forgot our son's birthday. How could we have done that?"

"Doesn't matter now," Hiccup stated. "We need to fix it. Tomorrow, we'll throw him a party. Which will be perfect, since we'll be docking at the island to resupply."

"I'll see if we have enough supplies to make a small cake," Jorn offered, exchanging a glance with Valka. "Or at least some yak butter parfait."

"There's bound to be a boar on the island," Hiccup pointed out. "If so we can roast it and have a small feast."

"We'll have to wake Zephyr and Nuffink up as soon as we dock, so they can help with preparations," Valka suggested.

"I'll keep SJ busy below deck," Astrid said. "Keep him busy while you guys set up."

With a plan set, the adults went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8: The End?

The next day everyone but Astrid and SJ were out on the island. Jorn and Hiccup hunted for a boar to roast, while Valka and the two youngest Haddocks set up the beach for the small party.

Astrid kept SJ busy by tidying up the lower deck.

"Is this some form of punishment?" SJ grumbled.

"No honey," Astrid smiled. "We're just making space for all the new supplies everyone is gathering. Besides, this our home away from home, so we need to keep it clean."

"I don't see why," SJ argued. "We're just going demolish the boat when we get back to Berk and use it for supplies."

"No, we're not," Astrid corrected. "This boat will be used every time we go sailing."

SJ said nothing and continued to clean up the storage room.

* * *

As the sun set, everything was ready for the party. Hiccup boarded the boat and headed below deck. He found his wife and SJ in the kitchen, putting away the last of the dishes.

"Astrid, Jorn wants to see you on shore," Hiccup said, looking at his wife.

Astrid nodded and left, but not before giving Hiccup a kiss. Hiccup walked over to his eldest son. "Sit down, buddy. I want to have a quick talk with you before we head back out."

The two sat down. "What do you want to talk about, Dad?" SJ huffed.

"Your behavior this past month has been inexcusable," Hiccup started. "Being mean to Zephyr and Nuffink, telling me to die, disrespecting all of us, when we're just trying to help you. We finally figured it out last night. We are setting things straight tonight, but if you had just told us instead of acting out, this whole ordeal would've been resolved right away. After all, is said and done, you will apologize to everyone one at a time. Each apology better be personal and you must mean it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sure, Dad," SJ nodded with a small smile, the first genuine one he'd shown in a while

Once out on the beach, everyone wished SJ a Happy Late Birthday.

Everyone enjoyed the small but late birthday party, during which time, SJ apologized to everyone. His mood greatly improved. The family decided to sleep on the beach since it was such a beautiful night out

* * *

Two months later:

Hiccup could feel them getting closer the Hidden World. It wouldn't be long now.

The adults took turns staying on the top deck at night, keeping an eye for any dragons.

During Hiccup's shifts, the kids would stay up with him for as long as they could. Their father entertained them with tales of adventures he and Toothless had. He would do his best to imitate the sounds Toothless made during their time together.

* * *

Hidden World, Ten Years Ago:

Toothless found himself having a hard time settling in. He missed his human hatchling and his blond mate. Every day for several months he would sit on the rocky shoreline at the top of the waterfall and look into the horizon towards New Berk, wondering if his human was okay.

One day after he had finally given up going above, his mate decided to give him a present, something she had retrieved the last day either of them saw a human. Toothless laid in their shared cave, watching their first set of eggs very carefully when the Light Fury walked in. She dropped her present in front of him.

Toothless stared at it disbelief. It was his human hatchling's leg. The one that had fallen into the sea with the Night Fury killer. He gave his mate a kiss, thanking her for the gift.

* * *

As the years went by, Toothless and his mate had several litters of Night Lights. Toothless would also go into the outside world and fly on the horizon from time to time, hoping his human hatchling could see him and was happy. He wished he could go back and be with him

After nearly ten years of no human contact, Toothless deemed it safe to send a Fireworm to New Berk as a message. He hoped his human hatchling would understand and find his way here.

After six months had passed, Toothless felt a familiar presence cross into the waters above the Hidden World. He gathered his mate and newest litter and went to the rocky outline of the waterfall.

* * *

The morning was foggy but hopeful. Hiccup was showing Nuffink how to work the rudder, while Astrid and Zephyr adjusted the main sail. SJ, Jorn, and Valka were playing a card game, when it happened. There they were. Toothless saw them first. As the boat cleared the fog, the small family stopped and stared in awe at the sight of Toothless and his mate. It took a minute to see the little ones to pop up from playing; they stood between their parents.

Toothless flew upward and landed on the figurehead. The children ran and hid behind their mom. Hiccup stayed put, speaking softly to the Night Fury. "Hey, bud. Remember me? It's me, Hiccup."

Toothless carefully climbed down the figurehead, and stood to full height, towering over Hiccup, the entire time studying him. Hiccup held his hand out the entire time. The only sounds to be heard were the dragons breathing, the waves crashing against the boat. After what felt like a lifetime, Toothless smiled and stuck out his tongue as he gave Hiccup a tackling hug.

The kids screamed and covered their eyes, while Hiccup, Jorn and Valka started to laugh. Astrid knelt down next to her children. "He's not going to hurt your father. They're friends. See?"

She uncovered their eyes and let them watch the interaction. Once Toothless was done soaking Hiccup in his saliva, he sat back on his haunches and stared at the children coming out of hiding. Hiccup stared back at his frightened children. "It's okay guys. Come here. I want you to meet someone."

The kids cautiously inched forward, their mother nudging them along. Hiccup grabbed his kids' hands one at a time. "Hold your hand out like this". He demonstrated with his own. "Let him come to you."

Zephyr and SJ watched Toothless in amazement and fear, while Nuffink covered his eyes but peeked out. Toothless placed his snout in their hands. The kids gasped as smiles spread across their faces.

"See, nothing bad is going to happen to you," Hiccup smiled. "This is Toothless, King of Dragons."

The kids pulled their hands away and studied Toothless, comparing him to the statue in the Great Hall. After a while SJ spoke. "I feel like I know him."

"You do, buddy," Hiccup confirmed. "You were three months old when the dragons left. Toothless and Stormfly would nap with you every day." Hiccup stood up and scratched Toothless's chin. "You remember SJ, don't ya, bud?"

Toothless responded by licking SJ. Zephyr and Nuffink laughed as their older brother got soaked in Toothless's saliva. But they weren't spared. No one on the boat was. Toothless made sure to lick everyone.

Once everyone was soaked in slobber, Toothless let out a roar. A minute or so later, Stormfly, Garff, and Cloudjumper emerged from the waterfall.

After a brief reunion, everyone mounted their dragons and took to the air, with the kids switching between all the dragons. The family flew for hours, enjoying being the air, feeling the clouds. Toothless's babies joined in the fun, playing with the kids.

As the moon rose, the dragons landed back on the boat. Hiccup placed his head on Toothless's snout. "I've missed you so much, bud."

Hiccup pulled away from his best friend "We're going to stay docked here for a week. Don't be a stranger, okay?"

Toothless nodded before flying back into the waterfall. The rest of the dragons followed suit.

* * *

During the week they were docked, everyone would wake up and go flying with their dragons, enjoying every minute they could squeeze in. Hiccup touched up Toothless's tail-fin. The children played with the baby Night Lights and learned to fly on their own as best they could

On the last night, the Haddocks sat at the top of the waterfall with the dragons. After a while of just relaxing, Hiccup spoke up. "She needs a name." He gestured to the Light Fury

"You're right, we never named her," Jorn agreed as he scratched Garff's chin.

"How about Blue?" Valka suggested. The Light Fury shook her head.

"Don't like that one, huh?" Jorn guessed. "How does Cloak sound?" Another head shake.

Hiccup thought for a moment. He remembers when he gave Toothless his name and why. After a moment he had it. The perfect name. "Nubless."

Nubless smiled at her new name. Everyone laughed at her gummy smile. It was clear Toothless had taught her how to do it.

In the past week, Nubless had grown comfortable around the small family of humans. She had made it clear that she will never let any ride her, but she would allow them to touch her.

The goodbyes were bittersweet with promises to return every year.

* * *

As the years past, the Haddocks returned to the Hidden World. Once in a while, other Vikings would join in the expedition to see their dragons once more.

Even after Hiccup, Astrid, Valka, and Jorn had gone to Valhalla, the Haddock children, who were no longer children, continued the tradition and took their families. For the next ten generations, Haddocks traveled to Hidden World to stay in touch with the dragons and to keep their tales alive.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you to all who have reviewed, followed and favorited. It has been a great trip exploring this series of what-ifs. I don't think I'll be writing anything until after Rescue Riders airs on Netflix. I may or may not include Jorn in series. It depends on the time frame and setting of the series.

I have a confession to make, every time I have watched Race To The Edge, I expect to see Hiccup having a seizure or it to continue on with my series. I so badly want Jorn to be in the show. He is my OC and I want him to be official. I want him to be voiced by some like Seth MacFarlane or David Boreanaz. I know I sound completely crazy, but I have poured countless hours and days into molding him into a lovable character. I wish I was good at drawing that way I can show everyone what I see in my head as I write him.

Anyways, thanks again for the love. Special thanks to Draconicbeing2.0 for being my beta reader and friend. Until next time


End file.
